cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
President Chris
Was the Founder SDAON, which became under attack from the N.A. Alliance. However, The German Empire was able to help Defend SDAON due to their Optional Defense Treaty which was Signed many Months beforehand, President Chris has since then Signed the Papers and Documents in becoming a Member State of The German Empire. President Chris joined The German Empire a week after the SDAON War. He is now, a Proud, Loyal, and Respected member of The German Empire, and its Emperor. President Chris has gained much popularity in the Empire because of his extreme attitude and sometimes harsh truth. He was formerly the Imperial Grand Field Marshal of The German Empire. On February 6, 2009 he was made Minister of War of The German Empire and on May 23, 2009 removed. However on June 18 he was appointed Minister of Intelligence and has served in that capacity until the department's dissolution. With the resignations of the Imperial Chancellor, Valdemar, and the Imperial Vice-Chancellor, Sherman, on June 24th President Chris was made Imperial Vice-Chancellor of The German Empire. Later during the day, however President Chris was elected Imperial Chancellor by the Imperial Citizens of The German Empire and with that the only Chancellor in The German Empire's history not being appointed by the German Emperor. Throughout his career as Chancellor, President Chris has done many wonders. He, along with the Imperial Ministers have brought the the membership of TGE up drastically and brought the overall Alliance strength of TGE to be above 2 million. President Chris has also caused The German Empire to gain and upgrade many treaties including the treaty with WAPA and the formation of a friendship pact with TGE's former opponent in the Karma War, NATO. As of today, President Chris continues to stride for The German Empire's best interest and defeat those who stand in the way of the Emperor and Empire. On January 10th, a new era began when President Chris became Emperor of The German Empire even through there were allegations of a coup. Throughout his reign as Kaiser, President Chris tried to revamp TGE image in international affairs and restart internal relations within the Empire itself. However his attempts failed and angered citizens and Ministers of The German Empire. On April 19th, President Chris resigned as Emperor of the German Empire and the Empire itself after betrayal of certain members in his inner circle of trust as Emperor. President Chris fled to The Prolific Empire seeing them as the only orange team alliance where he had a somewhat close friendship which, made during his days as Imperial Chancellor during TGE's war with GUN. During his time in The Prolific Empire, President Chris was elected to TPE's Guardian Council their form of legislative branch. While being part of the Guardian Council, President Chris learned many new tips and leadership styles in the form of nation economics. But because of his home sickness and lack of activity in the Prolific Empire he resigned as a member as of July 30th and rejoined the German Empire the next day on July 31st. During President Chris' time in the failing and dying Empire, he saw ever decreasing activity in government affairs. In the early months on 2011, Prince Albert was elected the 5th Kaiser of The German Empire after Kaiser Frederick III resigned. Once it was seen clear that Kaiser Albert was steering towards disbanding The German Empire in early February, President Chris resigned once again from TGE and joined Colossus, an alliance with other former TGE Ministers that was formed in mid-June of 2009. His time in Colossus was short-lived as he soon left to form his own alliance called, The French Empire. His attempt was vain. President Chris' nation and profile was deleted due to inactivity on May 29, 2011. Even though his is gone, his legacy and ideas can still be felt amongst the members of the CN community that crossed his path. On May 31st, however President Chris returned to CN under the name: King Louis XIV. Since under this alias he has remained out of CN politics and dormant. Category:Individuals